Fuel level sensors, such as those utilizing a float, are commonly used to determine fuel levels of a fuel tank. Such fuel level sensors often comprise sealed fuel level sensors, where particular components of a fuel level sensor are enclosed in a housing to prevent the components from being directly exposed to fuel of the fuel tank.
In many instances, however, implementations of fuel level sensors present reliability issues. For example, despite efforts, many sealed fuel level sensors suffer from leakage as a result of poor sealing, punctured housing, corrosion, or combinations thereof. As another example, many sealed fuel level sensors include mechanical components susceptible to wear, fatigue, and loosening. In either case, operation may be significantly compromised by these respective causes of failure.